Nellie Gomez
Nellie Gomez is Dan and Amy's former au pair, and current legal guardian, along with Fiske Cahill. She was one of the seven Cahills kidnapped by the Vespers in Cahills vs. Vespers. Personality She is courageous and seems very calm and collected. When Amy and Dan told her about the "treasure hunt" in Maze of Bones, she reacted calmly as if it was normal. Nellie likes music, and rarely takes her iPod's headphones out of her ears. She loves cranking it up to brain damage level. She also can be mischievous, as it is shown when she shook up soda and opened it in Natalie's face. Nellie loves cooking, a trait she shares with her dad and her boyfriend, Sammy Mourad. History Nellie was hired as an au pair for Amy and Dan Cahill by their grandmother, Grace, in late 2007. She was the perfect candidate, her family having guarded a Cahill treasure (the snake earring as shown in Storm Warning) and also having the necessary skills. Aunt Beatrice was threatened by Grace that she would not get part of her will if she fired Nellie. However in the Maze of Bones, on the way to Grace's funeral, Aunt Beatrice says, "Remind me to fire your au pair as soon as we return to Boston." Nellie accompanies Amy and Dan throughout the Clue Hunt. She was kidnapped by the Vespers and shot in the shoulder during captivty. During Unstoppable, she takes the name of Nadine Gormey, a brilliant young chemist, to get into Trilon Laboratories. Family Nellie has a father, Pedro Gomez, a mother (unknown) and a sister (unknown). She is also the legal guardian of Amy and Dan Cahill, along with Fiske Cahill. She was thought to be an employee of Beatrice, but was actually hired by Grace. Appearance Nellie has been described as having a silver snake earring in her nose, and multicolored hair. She has light-medium skin and dark brown eyes. Relationships Nellie is the au pair for Amy Cahill and Dan Cahill. She agrees to help them on their quest for the 39 Clues, traveling all around the world. Dan has commented that he liked Nellie because she "made amazing waffles and cranks her iPod up to brain damage level." Nellie takes care of the cat, Saladin, an Egyptian Mau formerly belonging to Grace Cahill. Nellie, because she grew up trilingual, is fluent in many languages. She used this skill in the Clue Hunt to help Amy and Dan decipher meanings of Clues around the globe. She becomes close to the two children she au pairs, becoming worried to frantic if they are gone off hunting Clues for more than a few hours. She is not that amazing to everyone she meets, however. The Kabras are disgusted by Nellie, their disrespect for her increasing after she sprays her Coke in their faces, after Natalie accidentally spills her whole vial of poison into it during turbulence. She also is Sammy Mourad's girlfriend. Cards Nellie's main card is Card 244. In the deluxe diamond edition, you can see her with an alternate hair color. Trivia *Nellie Gomez grew up multilingual, knowing French, Spanish, and English from an early age due to her mother being French, her father is from Mexico, and she knew English because she lives in the US. She also has a "working knowledge" of German. *She was the first Madrigal to receive Madrigal status while she was not born in the bloodline. *Two different actors portray her on her cards. *She was the first hostage to be harmed by the Vespers after being shot in the shoulder. Category:Vesper Hostages Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Females Category:Madrigal characters Category:The Clue Hunt participants Category:Characters